


Learning His Place

by 5t0rmtr00p3r



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Enemas, Feminization, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of bestiality, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Slave Dean, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dean, Slavery, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t0rmtr00p3r/pseuds/5t0rmtr00p3r
Summary: Dean is Castiel's latest sex slave and isn't being broken in gently.





	Learning His Place

Dean tugged at the ropes that bound him. There was no slack to ease the dull ache in his shoulders; an ache that increased as his Master pulled the ropes taught, hoisting him off the cold floor tiles. He let out a muffled moan behind the pussy gag, the hard ring interior of which kept his mouth open.

"Shush, slave."

Dean fell silent and dropped his head in defeat, listening to the few sounds his Master made as he maneuvered him into the desired position. He couldn't see behind the blindfold, so had no idea what was coming next. His arms were bound behind him, as were his ankles, legs spread, because what use was a sex slave if you couldn't access its hole?

A cold wet finger pushed inside him and he'd murmur thanks for the lubrication if he could speak. Then something was being pushed inside him, something that seemed to expand and stretch him like a dog's knot. It wasn't something he'd ever had to endure, mercifully, but he'd heard stories from other slaves at the auction house. A few sharp tugs told his Master that it was firmly in place.

Fingers at the back of his neck had him flinch, then his head was being pulled up. A rope through the loop in the back of his collar. Then a cold, wet sensation in his ass chilled him to the bone. An enema. He bit back a whimper, but his Master seemed to pick up on his tension.

"Shh," Castiel's gravelly voice soothed, strong hands running along his chest, across his swelling stomach, and down to the cage that kept his cock locked away - a metal rod in the end pushing into his dick. "Relax, there's a good boy."

Nostrils flaring, Dean breathed through his nose and tried to calm his racing heart. His Master's touch was reassuring so, despite his misgivings, he began to calm.

"This will hurt," came a warning - perhaps a reward for staying so still - but there was no kindness to it.

A shark pinch on his left nipple caused the toes in his left foot to tingle. He'd never understood why, but his thoughts were interrupted by another sharp pinch on his right nipple. His Master tugged them but, as he heard footsteps move away, Dean realised it wasn't his Master's fingers he could feel but rather weights.

His stomach felt heavier, and he wondered how much more water he'd be filled with. He hated enemas, but if given one preferred warm water. Cold water caused painful cramps - which was probably why slave owners liked to use it.

His Master pressed against Dean's extended belly, no doubt judging whether or not Dean was full enough.

Seemingly satisfied, Castiel growled a stern warning. "You'd better hold this in."

Dean immediately clenched his ass as the plug was deflated and removed. His Master's tone had made it clear that leakage would be punished. Something thicker and longer - a dildo, most likely - was being pushed into him, past his resisting muscles, until his ass accepted it.

Hanging there in the silence and the darkness, all Dean could focus on was the pain in his arms and the cramping in his stomach. Each passing minute seemed longer as the cramps worsened, eliciting a whimper from behind the gag.

"When will you learn silence?" Castiel asked, but this time he sounded eager and amused. As if he'd been waiting for Dean to make a noise

His hands gripped Dean's head firmly and his cock pushed into the pussy gag, past Dean's lips, all the way into his throat until he choked.

"Such a tight pussy," Castiel sighed.

He fucked Dean's mouth lazily, and humiliation flooded through him at his owner's words. Unable to make a noise with his Master's cock in his throat, Dean focused all his attention on trying to breath between thrusts. But the cramping in his gut was distracting. He began to cry behind the blindfold, eager for it to be over. Eager to be returned to his cage. But crying made it harder to breathe, which in turn made it harder to remain still, and it was a relief when his Master pulled out.

But his Master wasn't finished, yet. He was still hard and moved behind Dean, pushing into the thing in his ass - not a dildo after all, but a fleshlight - and fresh shame washed over Dean. He'd thought his existence as a sex slave reduced him to an ass and a mouth to fuck, denied his own pleasure by the metal cage encasing his flaccid cock, but he wasn't even a person any more. No, he was only a plaything, a sex toy to be used and put away. Given food like a vibrator was given batteries. He sobbed harder at the realisation, his body hanging limp and cramping in the ropes as his owner fucked the toy inside of him.

His Master moved back to Dean's mouth to come, the taste bitter on his slave's tongue. Then the gag and blindfold were removed and he blinked at the harshness of the light, before his owner's face filled his vision..

"You will learn your place, in time," Castiel promised coldly, his blue eyes like steel. "Or you will be disposed of like my last slave."

The clamps were abruptly yanked off his nipples like a promise, then his Master's face disappeared from his vision. The fleshlight in his ass was roughly pulled out of him, the water rushing out of him and down the drain in the floor a relief. Then he was lowered, and the ropes removed.

"Stand."

Dean struggled to obey, his legs uncooperative after having been tied for so long. A jet of cold water hosed him down, then a hard brush rubbed aggressively over his body. He cried out at the spark of pain across his nipples as his chest was scrubbed.

"Turn."

Dean compiled, and his back was given the same rough treatment.

"Bend."

The brush jabbed at the crack of his ass.

"Spread."

Reaching behind him, Dean grabbed his butt cheeks and spread them as wide as he could. The coarse bristles rubbed painfully at his sensitive rim, but Dean resolutely held the position until his Master instructed him otherwise.

"Dry yourself with that and then kneel."

Dean rubbed his body down with the rough towel, then sank to his hands and knees. He could feel his Master push something small and round into his ass, but when he tried to look back he got a slap on the ass that had him facing forwards again.

"Push yourself back on this."

'This' was undoubtedly the fleshlight again, and Dean bit his lip and pressed back against it until it was firmly in his ass once again.

"How do you feel?" Castiel asked.

"Sore," Dean confessed.

"Good. I want you to be sore. It's a reminder that your body doesn't belong to you."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, do you need to urinate?"

He nodded, and the rod in his dick was removed. His Master pointed and Dean moved over the grate to relieve his bladder.

"No, please Sir," he begged as the rod was slid back into his dick.

"Open up."

Dean sighed and opened his mouth as the pussy gag was reinserted.

"A pussy doesn't speak. And neither does a slave unless it's asked to."

Dean crawled behind his Master as he was returned to his cage, a box that was barely big enough for him to kneel in on all fours. Vibrations started up in his ass, and he realised what the small round thing his owner had put inside him was. He let out a low whine as he realised he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

"Puppies whine," Castiel told him. "Is that what you are? A puppy?"

Dean shook his head.

"I have a friend who keeps puppies like you," Castiel revealed. "He lets his dogs fuck them - claims it keeps them calmer without having to castrate them. He was also bidding on you, you know."

Dean shook his head more frantically.

"If you're not a puppy then you're a pussy, and I suggest you learn to be quiet."

Dean nodded eagerly. He would work harder to please his Master, because he didn't want to be sold to his Master's friend. Didn't want to spend the rest of his life being fucked by dogs.

"You're such a beautiful boy," Castiel remarked. "Letting the dogs have you would be such a waste."

He turned out the light as he left, leaving Dean in darkness with only the pain in his body and the teasing pleasure in his ass until morning.


End file.
